Sometimes Love Is Found Where You Least Expect It
by RirenLove
Summary: Who would have thought that the event at the beginning of winter cup would lead Furihata Kouki to eventually fall in love with the person he least expected to fall in love with. Main: Akafuri. Side ships that will be found in this story: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko, Tetsuya Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi.
1. Chapter 1

Furihate Kouki is now officially terrified.

Furihata watches in utter shock as the blood drip down from a wound on Kagami Taiga's cheek, right below his eye, a wound that was caused by a pair of scissors almost stabbing Kagami in the eye by the hand of none other than Akashi Seijuro, the carrier of the Emperors Eye. Furihata admits that if he was a little scared of Akashi before, he is now officially terrified.

After that terrifying first meeting between Akashi and Furihata, Furihata couldn't even accidentally land his eyes on Akashi throughout the winter cup competition without shaking in fear over that traumatizing event. That's why, when winter cup was finally over, the relief on Furihata's face from both Seirin winning the match and not having to see Akashi again was indescribable.

That relief of not having to see Akashi again had only lasted until he lay on his bed preparing to sleep his exhaustion away.

Now two months later Furihata certainly lost count of how many nights the memory of that event assaulted his dreams turning them from good or weird dreams to full-fledged, horrifying nightmares of Akashi stabbing him in the gut, face or in the throat –depending on which the Akashi in his nightmare feels like ending his life on that day- with a pair of scissors and watching as Furihata lays on the ground taking in his final breath, dying with a sadistic satisfied smirk on the heterochromatic Emperors face waking one horrified Furihata up in the middle of the night or in the morning with the last traces of a scream stuck in his throat and body drenched in cold sweat causing him to be so terrified to the point that he feared the time of the day when he would have to go to sleep.

Imagine Furihata's happiness and relief when those nightmares stopped completely.

That's why when a day after the two weeks mark without nightmares of Akashi Kuroko approaches Furihata after the basketball practice is over for the day and tells him that Akashi had an important matter to discuss with the GoM members and for some reason wanted Kuroko to bring the ''shivering Chihuahua'' **-**as Akashi had dubbed Kouki according to Kuroko since he didn't know his name back then and it had stuck**-** who hid behind Kuroko during the GoM meeting before the Winter Cup began with him to the meeting. Furihata turned as white and pale as a sheet of paper, especially when he was told by Kuroko that refusing wasn't an option when he was about to protest. After Kuroko told him the date and time of when the meeting will be taking place then taking his leave, Furihate headed towards the changing room, took a shower, changed back into his uniform then headed home.

Once he arrived home and went to his room. Now in his pyjamas and about to go to bed Kouki wondered why Akashi wanted him at the GoM meeting and he couldn't help but play all the nightmares he had of Akashi killing him since then in his mind and wondering if one of them was going to become reality at the meeting.

That day, for the first time in two weeks, Furihata had a nightmare of a certain man with heterochromatic eyes cutting he's tongue off with a pair of scissors, making sure that he wouldn't be able to scream for help, then cutting open his throat with said pair of scissors and watching Furihata die slowly with a maniac gleam in his heterochromatic eyes and a psychotic grin taking hold of his lips, leaning down so his lips were right next to Furihata's ear as Furihata took in a last breath and purring in his ear, ''My words are absolute. Kouki, don't disobey me'' were the last words Kouki heard accompanied by the sensation of a hand stroking his cheek gently.

Kouki woke up drenched from head to toes in cold sweat screaming


	2. Chapter 2

Furihata opens his eyes to the sensation of sunlight burning his eyes. The day being a Saturday morning meant no school, with that knowledge in mind Furihata contemplates staying in bed for a little while longer, though, after a few minutes pass he simply decides to leave the comfort of his bed. Getting out of bed Furihata heads to the bathroom to give the bladder that had been nagging him since he woke up the sweet relief it needs then getting started with his morning routine which consisted of taking a shower, drying himself and putting on his clothes. Finished with the first half of his routine, Furihata opens the bathroom cabinet with mirrors placed on both the inside and the outside of the cabinet, he takes out his toothbrush, for the first time since he woke up he takes a look towards the mirror his exhausted face reflected back at him. Black circles that could rival those of a pandas under his eyes, pale face bordering on sickly that reflects the obvious lack of sleep he has been experiencing for the past week.

_This past week has been hell._ Furihata thinks, spitting out the foam made out of toothpaste, rinsing his mouth, he then washes his toothbrush which after he places back to its right place in the mug placed in the cabinet for his toothbrush. He takes out his hairbrush attempting to tame his bedhead then heading downstairs to the kitchen to prepare himself a simple breakfast whilst contemplating what to do on that day. In the end he decides on heading to the library and borrowing a few tragic romance novels, then heading to the convenience store which after he will go to the sports shop to buy a new basketball shoes and a new ball. He takes out a paper and a pen writing down a smalllist of the things he will be getting from the sports shop and the convenience store. The shopping list read the following: _basketball shoes and ball. A bag of Salt and Vinegar flavoured chips, four cans of Energy Drink, a bottle of Coca Cola, two bars of chocolate, a pack of popcorn. _He already had what movie he wanted to watch that day in mind. Having finished planning his day, Furihata sets his slowly cooling breakfast on the dining table and begings eating it slowly.

_Four days left_. He thinks while chewing his food carefully._ Four days until the meeting with the ex Generation of Miracles captain and members._ Having finished his breakfast, Furihata takes the dishes to the sink, after washing them he heads to the front door, grabs his bag, puts on his shoes and jacket then he heads out to get on with his plans for the day, his first stop being the library.

At the library he greets the librarian with a smile and a nod then proceeds to the romance fantasy section of the library picking out the following books:_The Tragedy Of Lyanne, Within The Blue Sea, Tears Of A Broken Heart_ along with _Forbidden Love_. Taking the four books he chose, he went back to the front desk. After borrowing them Furihata leaves the library and goes to the convenience store, after picking up everything he had written down on the shopping list from the convenience store, he heads to the register and pays for his snacks.

Shopping for shoes didn't take long since Furihata already knew which shoes he wanted to buy, after paying for the shoes and the ball Furihata headed back home.

Two good movies, a bag of chips and a can of Energy Drink later Kouki was on the verge of falling asleep. He headed to his bedroom, changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth then went and laid down on his comfortable dreading the meeting with the GoM in four days, his last thought before he fell asleep was a prayer for no casualties at the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two months after wintercup... Akashi's PoV_

Akashi is troubled. His mind has been occupied by a certain chihuahua to the

point that he has been losing sleep and its troubling him. Akashi is not stupid

and he most certainly isn't dense either, thus after two months had passed since the wintercup and the thoughts about that person didn't disappear dispite Akashi not having seen him for over two months, Akashi immediately figured out what his feeling were.

Akashi honestly never thought he would ever have _feelings_ for someone, let along someone who shoke and trembled at the sight of him, making Akashi's situation even more complicated seeing as he decided to pursue a relationship with the shivering chihuahua. Though, Akashi admits, that its his fault, with how their first meeting went he isn't surprised that the adorable brunet with big expressive eyes feared him. Any normal person would have fleed upon seeing Akashi thrust a pair of scissors in Kagami Taigas face, almost removing one of his eyes, though ending up with only scratching Taigas cheek. In Akashis defense, he knew Kagami would dodge. Though that doesn't change the fact that the brunet who caught his interest is afraid of him and he doesn't know how to remove that fear that the brunet harbors towards him, nor he knows how to woo someone, though, he did figure out that using violence infront of the brunet isn't going to help his case.

**What Akashi has learned so far****_: _**_Never use any form of violence while in the vicinity of the brunet or said brunets teammates._

**What Akashi has learned so far II**: _Never try to intimidate the guy you like if he happens to go by the nickname 'the shivering chihuahua' or 'the coward' because he will just be rendered into a stuttering trembling mess due to fear._

This is going to be difficult.

_He probably doesn't even want to see me. _Akashi thought, sipping on the cup of tea the maid had brought him about a minute ago while thinking of a way to meet up with the guy he has developed feelings for without making him run away or if he can't manage that then without letting him run away.

Going through the thousandth of doomed plans running through his head, after a few seconds have passed he pauses after a certain expressionless bluenet comes to his mind. Akashi hastly takes out his phone and texts all the GoM members about a meeting in two weeks from then, adding a extra part to the text messages he plans on sending Kuroko.

* * *

Kurokos phone buzzes intecading he just received a text message. He takes out his phone and checks the ID finding that the message is from Akashi. He opens the text.

**From**: Akashi-kun

**To**: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject: **GoM meeting

**Content**: GoM meeting in two weeks in Tokyo. Bring that shivering chihuahua with you, the brunet whom you brought with you to our previous GoM meeting, I won't take a no for an answer.

Kuroko looked at the text message he received with curiousity. _What would Akashi-kun want to see Furihata-kun for?_ Kuroko wondered to himself. In the end he just decided to reply to the text he received.

* * *

Akashi took out his phone assuming he received a reply from Kuroko, taking a look at his phone proved him correct. He opened the text to see what Kuroko sent to him.

**From**: Kuroko Tetsuya

**To**: Akashi Seijuro

**Subject**: RE:GoM meeting

**Content**: Ok, I'll make sure to bring Furihata Kouki-kun with me.

_Furihata Kouki. _Akashi thought. _So that's his name._

_This was going to be the longest two weeks I've ever experienced_. Akashi thought, taking a last sip from his now cold tea. _A really, really long two weeks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Adjective: **Nervous [nur-vuh s]

**Definition: **highly excitable; unnaturally or acutely uneasy or apprehensive: to become nervous under stress.

**Example of usage: **He bit his lip nervously while waiting for his crushes response to his confession. **or **He was nervous while waiting for the results of the exam **or** ''Today I will be meeting my new family for the first time, I'm feeling really nervous.''

* * *

_The morning of the GoM meeting. Furihata Koukis PoV. _

Currently Furihata Kouki is nervous. He is sitting in a bus, acompanying Kuroko to Akashi Seijuros villa in Tokyo to attend a meeting between the members of the Generation of Miracles based on the request (aka, orders) of the captain of said Miracles for reasons that he doesn't know. Thus, Furihata is nervous and no one has the right to critisize him.

''Calm down Furihata-kun, you looks as if you're being delived to the god of death. Akashi-kun just wants to talk. Probably.'' Kuroko tries to reassure Furihata.

''That doesn't erase the nervousness, It doesn't change the fact that I don't know what it is that he wants from me'' Furihata clarifies. '' even if he just wants to talk like you're saying he does I still don't know what he wants to talk about so, I can't help but feel nervous.'' Furihata finishes.

''Honestly, even if I want to assure you that everything will be okay I can't because even I myself don't know what he wants you there for since he didn't tell me anything, I'm just as much in the dark as you are and just as curious, if not even more curious than you'' Kuroko says ''Akashi-kun has never liked outsiders to be present at any of the Generation of Miracles meetings as you saw what happened at wintercup when you were there, even during our days in Teiko, I'm really surprised he asked me to bring you of all people'' Kuroko paused for a second, looking to see if he had accidentally offended his teammate and friend. When he saw that Furihata didn't see offended he continued. ''No offense, but if he ever asked me to bring someone to one of the meetings I would honestly expect him to ask me to bring Taiga along, since he reached the level to play on par with any of them.''

''Ah, now that Kagami came up, how is your relationship going? You guys started dating a few weeks before wintercup began right?'' Furihata asks good naturedly.

''It's fine, he was worried when he heard about the meeting and wanted to come along but I managed to convince him that nothing bad will happen, I managed to convince him not to only by promising to text him every 10 minutes, only then did he agree, even now he is probably sitting there at home, staring at the clock waiting for a text to confirm I'm ok or a call telling him that something went wrong while praying for the first rather than the latter.'' Kuroko smiled fondly at the thought of his boyfriend waiting for him at home. ''He is such a big worrywart.'' Kuroko chuckled while Furihata giggled.

About 20 minutes on the bus later they arrived at the bus stop where Kuroko pressed the button to alert the driver that they want to get off and called a taxi to drive them the rest of the way, since taxis are expensive, especially for a highschool student, they had to ride the bus for over the first half of the way and then get off and ride a taxi the rest of it because a bus can't drive on the Akashi familys property nor is there a stop for one.

The taxi having arrived after about 15 minutes of waiting, they get in and Kuroko gives the driver directions of where they need to get off at.

Now standing in front of the villa Furihata is completely dumbfounded. He knew Akashi was well off but not how _well_ off he was.

Kuroko led Furihata to the front door and rang the door bell. They both waited until someone opened the door.

A _butler_. Furihata thought. They have a butler. Wait, is that _maids_ I see behind the butler?

''Welcome to the Akashi summer villa. Please do come in, Furihata-sama, Kuroko-sama, Seijuro-sama informed us about your arrival.'' The butler informed Kuroko and Furihata.

The villa was nothing like Furihata has ever seen. It was absolutely _gorgeous. _They had a chandelier, a really big, sparkly chandelier, the interior looked worthy of being in a castle, there was both modern and victorian styled furniture.

The butler cleared his throat and the smiled kindly when he gained both Furihata and Kurokos attention.

''Akashi-sama told me upon your arrival I should bring you both to his office where he will be waiting for the rest of Akashi-samas companions. Please, follow me, his office right up those stairs.'' The butler said. ''Midorima-sama, Atsushi-sama, Kise-sama have already arrived and are currently waiting with Akashi-sama.''

They followed the butler to the second floor where he led them to Seijuros office. Standing infront of the office the butler knocked on the door twice. ''Akashi-sama. Kuroko-sama and Furihata-sama have both arrived.''

''Come in.'' They heard Akashis voice answer through the door. The butler opened the door for them. ''Tanaka, go tell the maid to prepare our guests tea and take out the desserts.'' Akashi ordered. ''Yes, Akashi-sama.'' The butler answered, immediately taking his leave.

Akashi along with the other present GoM membersglanced towards his guests , mainly Furihata, he could easily see how terrified Furihata seemed to be. Kuroko walked towards the sofa Atsushi sat on and sat next to him while observing Akashi. He didn't expect what came out of Akashis mouth. Akashi with his usual monotonous tone said.

''Furihata you will sit next to me.''

Furihata clearly looked as if he was about to pass out. He held on though and walked towards the love seat Akashi was sitting on and sat next to him, trying as best as he could to stay as far away from him as possible while remaining in the love seat.

_Please someone save me! _Furihata thought, feeling as if he was about to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_The morning of the GoM meeting. Akashis PoV._

There is just something about the way how slowly time flows when you want to get something or highly anticipating to meet someone important to you whom you have a crush on but you just have to _wait_ because it's not the time to go and get said something or the time for said someone to arrive yet, and it just sucks so much and time flows so slow, seconds feel like minutes, minutes like hours and hours probably like days. And Akashi hates waiting, thus is impatient, and an impatient Akashi is a pissy Akashi.

_I hate waiting_. Akashi thinks, taking a sip of his morning tea. Maybe I should have sheduled the meeting for earlier. Ah, who am I kidding, _it would have been the same thing even if I had sheduled the meeting to be at five in the morning. _Another sip. _Just a few hours longer, 9 hours until 3pm. I just have to wait 9 hours long- 9 hours is such a long time. _Akashi concludes with a sigh. _Why did I wake up so early anyway?_ He asks himself. _Probably a mix of excitment and fear of messing up_. His mind supplied.

He stands up from the comfortable cushioned seat he was in and heads upstairs towards the library. _Since I have to wait I might aswell read a book. First though. _Akashi takes out what looks like a buzzer off one of the walls and rings it alerting a maid.

''What might I get you, Akashi-sama.'' The maid inquires respectfully.

''Bring me lemon tea and some light snack to go with it to the library.'' Akashi orders.

''As you wish, Akashi-sama.'' The maid bows slightly then takes her leave to bring what the young master asked of her while Akashi went on his way to the library.

He picked out a few books, and certainly his choice of books wasn't from the romance genre. Akashi, the carrier of the great emperors eye and the captain of the most elite team in the history of basketball and romance? Pfft. Never. -The books were romance novels-

He sat on one of the few cushioned chairs placed in the labrary when the made arrived and brewed him cup of tea then silently took her leave as to not disturb him.

_''Eren!'' Levi screamed his lovers name while reaching his hand towards him in an attempt to take his lovers hand into his own, but time being as cruel as it is, cut his lovers life short as soon as his forefinger was about to make contact with the familiar hand which had already been drained of any of the wartmh that it used to possess as a sign of having once belonged to a living human being who was also his lover. Levis last thought harbored immense hatred towards the world and his brother for being so cruel as to take his lover, the only thing he had ever had away from him. Not being able to handle the thought of having to spend his life without the person he loved the most in the whole world not by his side, he picked up the gun which had minutes previously been used on his lover by jasons older brother who had been against their relationship and took his own life hoping to be able to find his lover again in their next life and spend it with him, not knowing that there was no such a thing as a next life._

_That was quite sad _Akashi thought having finished the book, he rised his head and looked towards the clock placed above the desk for the time, seeing that he spent only three hours reading the book he got out of the chair with a sigh and headed towards the shelf, after placing the book back to its rightful spot on the shelf he left the library and headed towards to the garden wishing to spend some time amongst the roses the gardener rised in the small glass house built right next to the villa.


	6. Chapter 6

_The day of the GoM meeting. Akashis PoV._

Akashi left the villa and headed a bit south, The villas yard is huge with alot of trees and bushes so he had to walk past a few trees which hid the building, once in view it looked right out of a fairy tale, made entirely of glass, making it glister like a jewel when the sun hit it just right. Standing in front of the building, he places both of his hands on the handles and pushed open the double doors to the building. Even though he had seen it plenty of times before, the sight never failed to impress him, all kinds of other flower bushes were planted and rised in there, roses, Forget me nots, camellies, think of a flower and it will probably be there.

Mental note: Give the gardener a rise.

Entering then closing the glass doors behind him, Akashi walks to the roses section of the garden.

_Does Kouki like flowers_? Akashi wonders. _Maybe I should bring him here next time_. He muses to himself.

He heads to the round glass table situated in the middle of the flower garden, taking a seat then turning on the music box placed on the table, letting it play its soft, relaxing tunes. There is a book shelf placed behind the table full of all kinds of books, ranging from novels to poetry. Akashi takes out a book from the shelf and begins reading it with a sigh, while Akashi likes books, right now he would have certainly preferred playing shogi, but, seeing as non of his old teammates has arrived yet he will have to make do with books instead.

In the life of Akashi Seijuro he has never seen six hours pass so slowly.

Time skip

Akashi made his way back to the villa then towards his office, it was 2:30pm and the GoM members would start arriving anytime now. He entered his office then headed towards his office desk and used to buzzer to signal for Tanaka to get to his office then he went to the love seat he took a seat while he waited. Once Tanaka knocked on the door he allowed him to come in and told him to go wait outside to wait and welcome Kuroko Tetsuya and Furihata Kouki once they arrive. Tanaka bowed down slightly then let to do what the young master asked him to. Now all that was left was to wait.

2:36pm The first one to arrive was Midorima who had the tendensy to be either right on time or early but never late. Midorima chose to sit on one of the cushioned chairs, he never liked people sitting next to him.

2:40pm brought Murasakibara with his collection of snacks and a ''Long time no see Akashi- kun, Midorima- kun'' which was received with a curt nods from both Akashi and Midorima. Who then sat on one of the other sofas.

At 2:50PM arrived both Kise and Aomine. Kise gave the other members a bright smile while Aomine gave a ''Yo'' then both of them headed to the only sofa designed for three people.

At 3PM sharp the butler knocked on the office door twice. ''Come in'' Called Akashi. The butler opened the door, with him were both Kuroko and Kouki. ''Tanaka, go tell the maid to prepare our guests tea and take out the desserts.'' Akashi ordered. ''Yes, Akashi-sama.'' The butler answered, immediately taking his leave.

Kuroko headed towards the sofa which Atsushi was seated on and took a seat next to him.

Akashi stared at the brunet, he could tell how terrified he was. Then with his monotonous voice he said:

''Furihata you will sit next to me.''

Kouki looked utterly petrified, but slowly made his way towards the free space next to Akashi. Akashi could feel Kurokos stare on the side of his face, but he ignored it. Once Furihata took a seat Akashi felt satisfaction bloom within his chest, with Kouki next to him, he felt complete for once.


	7. Chapter 7

Kise watched Akashi's face with was bearing a barely there smile while there was an affectionate soft of glow in his eyes directed at Furihata. Kesi turned towards the mentioned boy who was currently trembling badly while seated next to Akashi. Kise couldn't help but feel bad for the young man.

He brought his hand behind his back and held onto Aomine's hand, they had started dating after the match they had where Kise managed to copy Aomine's style, on that day, after the match, Kise had approached Aomine and confessed his feelings to the dark blue haired teen, he was surprised when Aomine hugged him, saying that he returned his feeling before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

He felt Aomine lightly squeeze his hand, he looked at the male from the corner of his eyes and gave him a soft loving smile which he hoped went unnoticed by the others. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, afraid that the word might reach Akashi's ear for the fear that he might react badly. He noticed Kuroko looking at him and Kise met his gaze warily, he had a feeling their phantom sixth man had an idea of their relationship, he just hoped he would stay quiet about it if he really did. He turned back towards their old captain only to see him throw his arm on the back rest of the couch, right behind Furihata's head, he noticed how the Seirin point forward stiffened up and how his shaking worsened, Kise was really feeling bad for the boy, wanting to comfort him, but he couldn't since he had a feeling that if he went near Furihata -he turned his eyes towards his captain subtly, his gaze wary- he would have to face concequenses of the scissors kind. He squeezed his boyfriends hand lightly and decided to pretend not to notice Furihata's situation.

Meanwhile Midorima was looking at Furihata calculatingly, his eyes moved to his captain for a moment, Midorima wasn't stupid thus he could immediately tell what the meaning behind his captain's gaze was, he honestly didn't know how to feel about it, he didn't mind the fact that his captain is interested in someone, Midorima himself has someone he likes, though he would never admit it out loud, he just never expected his captain to become interested in someone let alone someone who seemed so... what was the word? Ordinary? Yeah, that. Well, so long as he is happy I don't really care. Midorima thought, letting his thoughts drift to Takao for a moment before he shook his head, bringing himself back to the present.

It didn't take long for Murasakibara to notice the looks the Raguzan captain was sending the oblivious Seirin point forward. He hid his smirk behind the bar of candy he was currently eating before he fished out a bar of chocolate, stood up and headed towards the cowering Furihata, handing the treat to him. Furihata looked shocked for a moment, before he offered a nevous smile and accepted the treat from the purple haired teen. ''Thank you Murasakibara- kun.'' He thanked politely, receiving a small smile and a nod from the teen before said teen headed back to his seat, so long as Akashi was happy, Atsushi didn't mind, offering one of his precious sweets to the brown haired teen was his own form of acceptance and the others noticed that too since Atsushi never gave away any of his sweets unless it was to Akashi.

Aomine didn't care about Akashi's love life, who he was interested in was none of his business.

Kuroko didn't mind Furihata being the love interest of his previous captain so long as said captain didn't hurt his teammate both physically or emotionally, infact, he wouldn't mind supporting him.

With that it was concluded that the GoM members accepted Akashi's choice. Now, all that was left was for their captain to somehow make Furihata stop shaking in his presence and to somehow confess his feelings.

''So, Akashi- kun.'' Kuroko began. ''I'm getting curious as to why you called us here and even asked for Furihata-kun to be present during the meeting.'' He stated. ''I can't help but wonder what this is about.'' Kuroko finished, looking straight at his redhaired captain, other GoM members doing the same and turning their eyes towards the male curiously.


	8. Chapter 8

Furihata was on the verge of crying but kept it bottled in -barely- as the brilliant rainbow stared at him in turn, almost jumping a foot or two in the air when the gigantic one stood up and headed his way, only to let out a sigh of relief as instead of getting eaten he was handed a bar of chocolate along with a small smile which Furihate replied to with a 'Thank you' and a trembling smile before the purple haired teen went back to his seat.

He looked towards Kuroko once the bluenet teen began talking. ''So, Akashi- kun.'' Furihata tilted his head curiously. ''I'm getting curious as to why you called us here and even asked for Furihata-kun to be present during the meeting.'' Furihata strightened up slightly as his name was mentioned. ''I can't help but wonder what this is about.'' Furihata subtly eyed Akashi as he waited for a response to what he had been wondering about all along while the other GoM members openly stared at their captain.

Silence took over the place for a minute or two, making Furihata swallow nervously, starting when a sigh emitted from the redheaded captain seated next to him.

''What? Can't I check on how my ex-teammates are doing?'' Akashi asked.

_'Not really, but I still don't see why I was asked to come along'_ Furihata thought.

''While that might be why you asked us to gather here I doubt it's the only reason'' Kuroko shot back. ''It doesn't explain why Furihata-kun had to be here.'' He stated. ''If it was just checking up on us that you wanted, there would be no need to ask me to bring Furihata-kun along.'' He added, crossing his arms across his chest while keeping his expression void of emotion as he eyed Akashi with a suspecious look in his eyes.

Furihata was starting to grow slightly worried, biting his lower lip anxiously, shooting subtle glances between the redhead and Kuroko, he was worried that the way Kuroko was talking might anger Akashi, he definitely didn't want to be there to witness the wrath of the emperor eyes owner.

Akashi sent Kuroko a particularily malicious glare that had Furihata shaking in his boots, a 'snip' like sound next to him had tears building at the corner of his eyes, he turned his gaze towards Akashi only to see the glare replaced by a amused smile and no scissors having made an appearance making a subtle, shaky sigh of relief escape his already parted lips.

''It is the reason I called you guys over.'' Akashi stated, the amused glint in his eyes not leaving. The last time I saw any of you was 2 and half months ago and I was curious about how things are faring with your teams.'' Akashi said. ''As for him,'' His eyes turned towards the boy next to him, Furihata tensed up, eyes turning towards Akashi, meeting the redhead's gaze, he could see the kindness in akashi's gaze, followed by an emotion he could recognize, just that, it had him feeling warmth spread through his body, heart beating faster, a blush covering his cheeks, fidgeting and gripping his knees anxiously while not knowing why.

''I thought your Seirin teammates and coach might get worried if you came here alone so I thought it might be better if I invited him along since last time they had sent him with you.'' Akashi replied, turning his eyes away from Furihata and staring at Kuroko. ''Would it have been better if I hadn't?'' He asked.

Kuroko stared at Akashi for a few seconds longer before brought his gaze to the ground, letting out a slightly expareted sigh. ''No, not really.'' He replied before bringing his gaze back towards Akashi. ''Though, you might want to be less cryptic next time,'' Kurako said. ''Or you might scare the one you care about to death.''

Furihata tilted his head curously. _'The one Akashi cares about?' _he thought, his gaze langing on Generation of Miracles captain, staring at the man's face thoughtfully. _'I wonder who that would be.'_

''Is there something wrong?'' Said Akashi, bringing Furihata back to reality.

''N- no, I was just thinking t- that's all.'' Furihata stuttered.

''About?'' Asked Akashi, tilting his head curiously while his expression remained stoic, his eyes staring stright into Furihata's own.

''Nothing of importance.'' Replied Furihata, giving the emperor a nervous smile.

Akashi hummed. ''Whatever you say.'' He looked at the clock before letting out a disappointed sigh. ''Look at the time, looks like we will have to cut the reunion short now, I have to go to a meeting now.'' Akashi said, he stood up from the couch and reached his had out to Furihata.

Furihata stood slowly, he hasistantly accepted Akashi's hand into his.

''It was nice seeing you again.'' Akashi said, giving Furihata a small, kind smile, squeezing his hand lightly before letting go.

''Y- yeah, it was nice seeing you too.'' Furihata replied, feeling his heart beating wildly at the sight of the small smile that grazed the redhead's lips. Once the redhead let go of his hand he brought it back to his side, clenching it into a fist for a few moments until he felt his heartbeat calm down.

* * *

The group desbanded then and each person went on his way, Furihata and Kuroko went back together, it didn't take long before they parted ways and each of them went back to his own house. It only took about 10 minutes before Furihata arrived back home, it was already 6pm. He took a shower and changed into his payamas the did his homework while his mother prapered dinner, he had just finished the rest of his homework when his mother finished setting up the table and called him to the kitchen to eat dinner, after he finished his plate and helped his mother wash the dishes he headed back to his room and went to bed.

After burrowing under the covers he let out a sleepy sigh. 'Today was pretty weird and exhausting.' He thought. 'I'm glad it's over.' He stared at the wall as sleep began taking over him. 'But... despite the nervousness and the few moments where I thought I was going to either pass out or die, it wasn't really as bad as I had expected.' He nuzzled his pillow sleepily. 'It was actually a little, just a little fun.' He thought as he was slowly carried away to dream land.

* * *

That day he dreamed about forests, flower gardens, tea parties,

And a mysterious handsome prince who treasured him and treated him like the most precious jewel, caring for him, loving him and holding him tightly but gently, carding fingers through his hair and kissing him goodnight as he slowly fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A week after meeting up at Akashi's mansion, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Aomine decided to meet up for a casual hangout since it had been a while since they hungout together after what happened at Teiko.

They were currently at Maji Burger, idly chatting about almost everything while they sat at the table they had chosen, away from prying eyes and ears as they waited to be called to the counter to pick up their food once it was finished.

After Murasakibara had brought their food to the table and sat down, Kuroko grabbed the vanilla shake he had ordered, taking a sip of his most favorite drink, letting out a subtle sigh of happiness as the delicious substance touched his taste buds.

Halfway through their meal Kuroko decided to bring up the subject he had been slightly curious about.

''I'm surprised you all accepted it so easily.'' He said casually, expression not changing at all as he observed his ex- teammates, waiting for them to talk about their thoughts on the matter.

He didn't need to elaborate what he meant as they all understood that he was talking about Akashi's feelings for Furihata.

''Why?'' Aomine asked. ''Are you against it?'' He asked, tilting his head to the side while everyone else turned their eyes to Kuroko, curious about his answer.

''No,'' Kuroko replied. ''I was just surprised that none of you seemed against it.'' He said, taking another sip of his drink. ''I had expected for atleast Murasakibara to oppose to it.'' He stated simply.

Murasakibara swallowed the food in his mouth first before replying. ''I kind of was against it a little at first when I noticed there was something more than just curiousity there.'' He said thoughtfully. ''But after I saw how Aka-chin looked at him with eyes full of affection and happiness I kind of didn't mind it anymore.'' He said. ''It has been a very long time since I saw Aka-chin show any form of emotion let alone happiness and affection.'' His tone toke a hint of sadness at that which everyone noticed. ''I've always felt guilty about what happened while we were still in Teiko, I always felt that it might of been my fault that he became cold and distant.'' Atsushi said, taking a sip of his coke. ''Even though I never showed it, I always felt as if Aka-chin was like an older brother to me, and hurting him, whether it's physically or emotionally was never something that I wanted.'' He continued. ''If it's being with Furi-chin that will make him happy then I will support him and stand by his side as his friend regardless of whether Furi-chin returns his affections or not.'' He said lazily. '' I just want him to be happy and look out for him for once like he had been doing for me all these years even though it was only recently that I noticed it.'' He said softly, a barely there smile taking over his features, surprising the other GoM members slightly since they had never seen such an expression of his face before.

All of them understood what he meant though and agreed with it, they too had felt as if what happened to Akashi had been their fault, they had let their growing power come between them, slowly tearing them apart until they went their seprate ways, each to a different school. But, even then, the guilt and the constant feeling of something being missing never really went away until after the winter cup match between Seirin and Rakuzan where Seirin came out victorious and they started to finally reconnect again.

Kuroko gave his ex- teammates who were now his friends again a small smile. ''Yes,'' He said softly. ''If Akashi-kun is happy then that is all that matters, he is already falling for Furihata-kun, I could see it from the way he looks at him. I just hope Furihata-kun accepts him, returns his affection and when he falls Furihata-kun would be there to catch him.'' He said, tone fond while thinking of Akashi and his brave yet cowardly teammate together. Everyone else nodded in agreement to what Kuroko said and after an hour of talking about random things they decided it was time to head back home.

By the time Kuroko arrived back home it was already 5pm. He sent Kagami a text message telling him that he had made it back home safely. It was a habit he had developed after he started dating the tall redhead. It didn't take long before he received a reply.

**To**: _Kuroko Tetsuya_

**From**: _Kagami Taiga_

**Text:** _Okay. :) Judging by the fact that there was no complaining in your message I'm assuming things went well between you guys. I'm glad. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night._

_I love you, Tetsuya._

Kuroko smiled fondly at his boyfriend's reply, he replied with a 'Good night and I love you too.' Before he headed to his room and took out his books from his bag after deciding that it was time for him to do his homework. It was three hours later when he was done, he put his books and notebooks back into his bag. Feeling a little hungry, he headed to the kitchen and prepared himself a light snack in the form of a sandwish and a glass of juice. After eating his food he washed the dishes and headed to the bathroom for a shower which after he changed into his payamas and headed to bed, thinking of all the ways which with he could possibly help bringing Akashi and Furihata together. With that in mind he let slumber finally claim him.

He dreamed of a group date where he and Kagami, Midorima and Takao, Kise and Aomine, Murasakibara and Himuro, Akashi and Furihata went on a three days trip to an onsen date orginized by Akashi where they had fun with their respective dates sighseeing and hanging out with the rest of the GoM members playing all basketball together by the day and all the games the inn had to offer during the night, strengthening their bonds with their dates, their friendship with each other and making it stronger than it ever was before.


	10. Chapter 10

It was only a (very long one in Akashi's opinion) month later that Akashi managed to find a suitable excuse to see Furihata again in the form of basketball practice match between his team and Furihata's. It didn't take long to convince Aida Riko, Seirin's coach, to agree to a one week long trip to Kyoto when the excuse of basketball practice was involved and a promise from Akashi of paid high class hotel rooms for both her and his team along with paid meal expenses.

Orginally he had only wanted to try and invite Furihata to hang out with him, he had even come up with a couple of excuses to assure it happened, but then he thought better of it when he remembered how terrified Furihata seems to still be when he sees Akashi. Thus he decided to invite both his and Furihata's teammates along hoping to ease the brunets nerves and hopefully keep him from being so terrified even if just a little.

He and Aida had come to the agreement that the trip would take place a week after they talked, she told him that she needed time to the basketball players about it and help them prepare before the trip telling him how she was pretty sure they would probably be scared -excluding Kagami and Kuroko- out of their minds and how Furihata would be the most terrified of them all -Which caused Akashi's chest to tighten slightly in pain- and how he would take the longest to calm down before the day of the trip.

Not for the first time, Akashi regretted acting the way he did infront and towards the brunet. There was no one else to blame for the brunet's fear towards him other than himself.

A week later it was finally time for both teams to meet up and Akashi was excited, during the week before Furihata's team arrived he had been thinking of ways to make the brunet feel at ease around him and after thinking about it for a long time he came to the conclusion that the best way was to try and be kinder and more understanding towards both his team and Furihata's, cut down on the I'm- the- best- and- my- will- is- absolute attidute of his and try to be more involved in the converstations and activities between both teams. It was going to be hard but if it will put the brunet he discovered he had feelings for at ease around him then even if it might take a while for it to happen, it will be worth it.

It was decided that the first day would be a rest day for both teams since the trip to Kyoto wasn't short for the Seirin members, and thus the day would be spent getting both teams to know each other properly.

It was going better than anyone expected, everyone was having fun and happy laughter rung through the air.

Meal time was spent idly chatting about school, everyday life, future plans and other random things.

The week was spent practicing and bonding. While they were enemies on the court, they saw no problem in being friends out of it.

While slowly, Furihata seemed to become less intimidated by them the more time both teams spent together.

It didn't stop him from shaking in fear during practice matches though.

Everyone came to the conclusion that no matter how at ease he was around them, and while it might happen later, on court his fear towards them won't be going away anytime soon.

The week was over way too fast in Akashi's opinion and now they were acompanying Seirin to the train station to see them off. Akashi would of liked for them to stay a little while longer but he knows that it wasn't possible what with school and all, so he saw them off with a smile and a promise to himself that he would be paying a visit to Tokyo in the next couple of days to see Kouki.

He guessed he would probably have to invite the GoM members again. This time with their partners though since he was curious to see what they were like with each other off court. He had yet to decide where they would be hanging out and decided he would search up suitable dating spots once he gets home and text them the time and place a day or two before he heads to Tokyo.

_'I can't wait to see him again.' _Akashi tought.

He hoped the progress he made at getting Kouki to be more at ease around him during this one week would still be there by then.


	11. Chapter 11

It's a little creepy, Furihata thinks. how lately he felt as if wherever he went, at least in one out of three places, Akashi would always somehow be there. They had pumped into each other by chance a couple of times.

Akashi had called these accidental encounters 'delightful coincidences'

Furihata on the other hand considered the possibility that they might have more in common than he had originally thought, or that Akashi might be chasing him around and that these coincidental meeting where Akashi is always nice to him being a possible prequel to his demise.

He knew that he shouldn't think that way, knew that Akashi would never hurt him let alone kill him or anybody. But for a reason he couldn't' even begin to understand he always has that lingering fear in the back of his mind that maybe he would one day do something which would anger Akashi really badly, leading Akashi to snap and hurt him.

'Maybe I was more traumatized by that scissor incident than I had initially thought.' Furihata thought as he took a sip from him tea during the lull in the conversation.

They had met up for tea after Akashi had texted him at 8AM saying that he wanted to hang out. And it being the weekend Furihata didn't see a problem with that.

Furihata had given Akashi his phone number when Akashi had asked for it back on the last day of the training camp, leading to Akashi giving his number to Furihata in return.

''In case of an emergency.'' Akashi had said.

Furihata didn't even want to think of what kind of an emergency would require Furihata to contact Akashi or vise versa.

It was 9 when Furihata arrived at the tea shop to see Akashi already there at the table the farthest away from the door, they spent about an hour, just sitting there, enjoying a cup of tea while chatting before Furihata followed Akashi out after he had suggested that they would go to an arcade since he had never been to one.

* * *

After reading the instructions for the games, Akashi proceeded to annihilate Furihata in every game, it was difficult at first since Akashi hadn't played a single game before, but unlike with the barely won first round, by the third round he was winning with ease as if he had played that game hundreds of times before.

They played a couple of other shooter and racing games before they decided it was time to leave the arcade.

After 2 and half an hour of trying out games it was already 11:30AM, Akashi invited Furihata to join him for lunch, Furihata tried refusing, not wanting to trouble Akashi any further, but Akashi told him that it was no trouble at all and that he enjoyed spending time with Furihata before sending the brunet a warm smile that had his heart skipping a beat.

Furihata stuttered out a nervous 'okay.'

Akashi led them to a family restaurant, Furihata was pleasantly surprised since he had expected Akashi to be only interested in expensive places and things. When Furihata asked Akashi why he chose that place, Akashi replied that he didn't want to make Furihata uncomfortable by bringing him to an highly unfamiliar environment. .

Furihata felt really flattered that Akashi cared about his emotional and mental wellbeing.

They took one of the empty tables, sitting at the opposite site of each other so they could converse easier while they ate. They picked what they wanted to eat and drink from the menu taped on the left upper side of the table then signaled for a waiter to come and take their order.

While waiting for the food to arrive they talked about themselves, Akashi found out that Furihata enjoyed cooking, not only because it's convenient but also because to him there is nothing better than a delicious meal, especially when eaten with friends or family and watching their happy expressions after tasting the food he made. He also found out that Furihata loves reading manga and sometimes a novel here and there, that he enjoyed all genres aside from horror, and Furihata also told him that his birthday is on November 8th, that his dad is a salaryman and his mother works part time in a restaurant. Told him about his two older brothers and his teammates and friends in Seirin, about the girl whom he liked and because of joined the basketball team even though later on his feeling for the girl disappeared, he remained in the basketball team and kept playing basketball because he started loving it.

Akashi on the other hand told Furihata about his love for shogi, that he enjoyed mystery and romance novels, he told Furihata about his dead mother and always busy father. Told him how it was his mother who ignited his love for basketball when she played it with him when he was a child and suggested he'd that he should keep it as a hobby to relieve stress. Told Furihata how his dad is strict with him, wanting him to be the best in everything. He told Furihata about his teammates and friends from both Teiko and Rakuzan.

They talked about school and what their favorite subjects are, what subject they are best at. For Furihata his favorite subject was art and the subjects he was best at were History, english and literature.

He learned that Akashi was good at everything related to school and his favorite subject is math.

When the food arrived the conversation was brought to a halt as they enjoyed their meal with a sentence exchanged here and there.

By the time they were done with their lunch Akashi told Furihata that he had to get home to study, thus they parted ways after saying bye, both heading back to their own homes.

* * *

As Furihata sat at the dining table with his family to eat dinner, he realized that during lunch with Akashi, somewhere along the line as they chatted his fear of Akashi dissipated.

He realized that Akashi was simply a teenager who was thrust into the world of adults way too soon.

A teenager with his own set of problems and fears, regardless of how good he was at hiding them.

That Akashi, regardless of how strong he may seem, he too needed love and affection.

And Furihata, to his shock, found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind being the one to give that to him.

That thought made him shake his head rapidly to clear his mind. When his parents asked him what was wrong he lied and said that he was thinking way too much about school.

After he was done eating his food, Furihata excused himself after placing his plate in the sink and wishing his family good night and heading to his room.

Furihata couldn't help but think about his previous thought. Would he really not mind dating Akashi? It's not like he thought homosexual relationships were wrong but all his life he grew up thinking he was straight and so far all his crushes had been girls.

He had heard that sexuality was a fluid thing but he didn't think it applied to heterosexuals too. 'Guess I was wrong.' He thought.

He knew for sure that he didn't hate Akashi, infact, after today he could even go as far as to say that he likes him. As to whether his feelings for Akashi go beyond seeing the teen as a friend or not, that he didn't know.

He stood in front of his closet, staring at it for a few seconds before he shook his head with a sigh and decided to find out what his feeling for Akashi are later.

It's not like he was in a hurry, there is plenty of time for him to figure things out.


	12. Filler Chapter -MidoTaka-

Midorima heaved a long and heavy sigh, his day has been exhausting, what with school work and club activities.

Due to their coach planning a practice match between their team and and Kaijo, practice has been even harder than usual

He walked home for once, due to feeling sick, Takao had to leave school sometimes after second period, thus not being able to drive Midorima home.

Before heading home Midorima decided to stop by the grocery store and the pharmacy that were 3 minute's walk away from his apartment complex to pick up some groceries and medicine to nurse Takao back to health.

Midorima's parents were always strict, they wanted Midorima to become independent soon, they got him an apartment, gave him the key and told him to go live on his own once he turned 16 years old. A couple of months later he met Takao and somehow they started living together, if was only about four months later when Takao confessed his feeling for Midorima and they started dating.

After picking up a week's worth of groceries and the necessary ingredients to make to make a chicken noodle soup, a couple of snack and the appropriate medicine to treat someone who is down with the flu, Midorima walked to his apartment complex and used the elevator to head up to the fifth floor before walking to where his apartment is situated at the end of the hall. He opened the front door, entered the apartment before closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes. He went to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter then he made a beeline to the bedroom, opening the bedroom door, he peeked into the room, seeing his boyfriend asleep on the bed, he entered the room, opened the closet and took out a change of clothes, he went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and took a 5 minutes shower, put on the clean pair of clothes before leaving the bedroom and heading to the kitchen to put away the groceries in their correct places and making dinner.

Usually cooking is an activity that is divided between Takao and him, one day Takao would cook and the next day it would be Midorima's turn. But with Takao sick, Midorima has to cook again. Not that he minds if it means his boyfriend resting and getting better.

It didn't take long to whip up a simple chicken noodle soup without the chicken pieces for Takao and some pasta for himself. After placing a bowl of soup along with a cup of water and the medicine Takao needed to take on the tray, he went to the bedroom and woke the sleeping man up, feeding him the soup, taking his temperature, then giving him the water and medication before letting his boyfriend go back to sleep.

As his boyfriend slept, Midorima ate his own dinner before washing the dishes. After he was done with washing the dishes, he grabbed his bag from near the kitchen counter and went to the living room where he sat down and proceeded to do his homework for the day.

After finishing his homework, he went to the kitchen and filled a pitcher with water and brought it to the bedroom along with an empty glass. Midorima placed them on the nightstand before climbing into bed next to his boyfriend, fixing the blanket so it covered them both. He watched as his lover shifted in his sleep, most likely drawn to his warmth and cuddled up to him, Midorima wrapped his arms around his sleeping boyfriend before going to sleep, thankful that it was Friday thus he didn't have to wake up early the next day.

_** -Line Break- **_

He woke up to the sight of his lover sniffling due to a stuffy nose and watching him fondly.

''Good mornin' Shin-chan.'' Takao greeted, placing a loving kiss onto his lover's forehead.

''Morning.'' Midorima replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily before placing his palm onto his lover's forehead. ''How are you feeling?''

''Better than yesterday, that's for sure.'' Takao replied, before placing his hand against his mouth and coughing violently.

Midorima grabbed the pitcher and glass he had placed on the nightstand, he filled the glass with water before giving it to his ill lover.

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he grabbed the medicine bottle from the medicine cabinet before heading back to the bedroom and giving his boyfriend the allotted dose he needed to take before telling his boyfriend to go shower on his way to the kitchen, he got out the ingredients needed to cook some plain porridge. As the porridge cooked, he prepared a fruit smoothie, remembering how his mother used to make him one of these when he was sick and knowing how much his boyfriend loved the smoothies he made.

When the food finished cooking, he filled a bowl with porridge, placing some cinnamon and sugar on top then he filled a glass with some of the smoothie he made, placing both the bowl and smoothie filled glass on the tray and taking them to his lover.

By the time he had finished cooking, his boyfriend had finished showering, Midorima sat on the bed by his lover and gave him the tray since he seemed to be feeling well enough to be able to eat on his own. Takao accepted the tray from his boyfriend with a ''Thanks Shin-chan.'' and a smile towards his lover.

''You're welcome'' Midorima replied, gently ruffling his lover's hair lovingly.

After finishing breakfast, Midorima washed the used dishes and headed to the living room where his lover was seated on the sofa and sat next to him. Takao grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, gushing about a new show that had recently begun airing called Attack on Titan. Excitedly telling his boyfriend of how interesting the show was and how much he was into it. They watched the newest episode, Midorima was staring at the screen in shock and mortification by the time the episode ended while Takao was sitting next to him sniffling and sobbing. Midorima, finally sobered up from the shock, wrapped his arms around his lover and comforted him awkwardly and silently as he watched his lover cry over fictional characters.

Midorima softly shushed his boyfriend, he knew that his boyfriend tended to get attached to fictional characters from shows that he liked but that was the first time he saw him crying over any.

Takao mumbled incomprehensible things as he sniffled sadly.

''I know.'' Midorima replied. ''But in the maker's defence, what did you expect from a show called Attack on Titan? Fluff, rainbows and sunshine?''

''B- But, that still was way too cruel!'' Takao complained after having calmed down slightly, pouting at his boyfriend.

Midorima chuckled at how adorable his lover was being. He pulled the pouting young man, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist as laid soft, chaste kisses on his forehead, both of his cheeks, before resting his Takao's head on his chest, since the show Takao had wanted to watch had ended, Midorima grabbed the remote and searched for something else for them to watch, finding some comedy movie that he didn't know the name of airing on one of the channels. He set the remote back onto the coffee table and laid back with his boyfriend laying on top of him as they watched the movie with Takao laughing loudly at one of the scenes that occurred on the screen, having finally cheered up.

Midorima on the other hand couldn't focus on the movie. Too busy watching his boyfriend fondly with a soft smile on his face as his boyfriend laughed happily.


	13. Chapter 13

Akashi stared at the pictures he had of both his GoM and Rakuzan friends, mixed with a few pictures of him and Kouki that they had taken during the times they went to the amusement park, museum and that time they went on a trip to Okinawa with the GoM members and their significant others. All of the pictures were framed and set on the mantle in the game room. Who would have thought it had been a year since he and Furihata met and became friends.

They were all second year students now.

Akashi heaved a contented sigh as he set out the shogi board and a notebook to keep track of the wins as he waited for Midorima to arrive. Akashi had called Midorima the previous day and asked him if he would like to come over for a few rounds of shogi since it had been awhile since they last got together and played shogi while talking about their everyday lives.

He was currently staying at the same mansion where the last GoM meeting was hosted, The family never uses that mansion aside from back when Seijuro was a small child, when he turned 10, his father put that mansion in his name, thus that mansion legally belongs to Seijuro. That's why, unless he has school or is helping his father with work, Seijuro could stay at the mansion instead of their villa in Kyoto whenever he pleases.

It didn't take long before one of the workers came and informed Akashi of Midorima's arrival before motioning for Midorima to enter the room then bowing before exiting room, closing the door and leaving to do their job.

Akashi sat in front of the game board and pointed opposite of him, motioning for Midorima to do the same. Midorima took his place across from Akashi, pushing his glasses up his nose as he spoke.

''It's been awhile since the last time we played shogi, don't you think so? Akashi.''

Akashi smiled as he replied. ''Yes it has.'' He took hold of the box filled with shogi tiles and began arranging them onto the board. ''Last time we played against each other was back in middle school.''

Midorima took out his lucky item of the day, a plushie of a raccoon and placed it next to the board before meeting Akashi's relaxed gaze with his own determined one.

''Well,'' He stated as he lifted the teacup to his lips and took a sip of the green tea the servants had brought in earlier before setting the cup back down. ''It's about time we got the game started, don't you think?'' He said, his voice as monotonous as ever.

Akashi gave his opponent a smirk before taking hold of one of the shogi pieces between his fingers. ''Yes we should.'' He replied as he made his first move, signaling that the game had already begun.

* * *

As one would have expected, Akashi won every round.

Midorima frowned at the smug look Akashi was sporting. ''I wish to knock that smug look right off your face Akashi.''

Akashi gave his opponent a tiny grin as he replied, content. ''I don't know what you're talking about, Shintaro.'' As he fluttered his lashes with an expression of faux innocence which his eyes betrayed as they appeared highly amused.

Midorima groaned as he palmed his face in irritation. He brought his hand away from his face, sighing as he stood up. ''I should go now.'' He stated as he walked towards the door, Akashi following him out of the game room and into the hallway that led to the entrance of the house, walking along with his guest the door like the good host he is. ''I promised Takao that I would go out with him today after I leave here.''

''Ah, Takao.'' Akashi muttered thoughtfully before directing his mischievous gaze towards his green haired friend. ''Have fun on your date.'' He stated, a teasing note overtaking his voice.

Midorima sputtered. ''It's not a date!'' He defended. ''We are just going to buy some new basketball shoes.'' He stated, clearing his throat as he pushed his glasses back into place.

''Yeah right.'' Akashi teased, amused by his ex-teammate's reaction. ''Well,'' he said, placing his hand on Midorima's back as he pushed him gently out of the mansion. ''you shouldn't keep your date waiting.'' He said, before closing the door.

As the door closed he could hear his friend yell ''I told you, it's not a date!''

Akashi headed to his office, letting out an amused chuckle.

* * *

Furihata took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly.

It is two day before Valentine's day and he, Kagami and Kuroko were currently waiting for Akashi as they had agreed on the previous day over the phone. The agreement was that they would meet up and together they would make their way to the train station and heading to Shizuoka where they would be meeting up with the GoM members and their significant other's at the station there before making their way to the Inn they had reserved and spending the weekend there before returning to their respective homes on sunday.

Furihata didn't have to wait for long before he caught sight of Akashi heading towards him. He smiled brightly as he walked the rest of the way, meeting Seijuro halfway. ''Hello Sei.'' Furihata said, bright smile still etched onto his face.

''Hello Kouki.'' Akashi replied, giving Kouki a small smile. Furihata noted that he had been seeing this smile more and more often during the past year. ''Kagami and Kuroko too.'' He said, turning his attention towards the two Seirin players with a smile, nodding his head in their direction in greeting, receiving a 'Hello Akashi' and a 'Hi there' from Kuroko and Kagami respectively.

During the past year Furihata had grown less wary around Akashi and had in turn become more comfortable and happy around the man. Even started calling him by his first name before he started calling him Sei. That thought made Akashi happier than he could ever be able to describe. Akashi motioned towards the train station on the other side of the street. ''Shall we go Kouki?'' Akashi asked, making sure that Furihata was ready to leave for their vacation.

''Yes.'' Kouki replied as he walked towards the train station, falling into step next to Akashi, close enough for their shoulders to occasionally brush against each other like they usually did as they walked next to each other comfortably as Kuroko and Kagami walked behind them, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes before going back to observing the couple.

* * *

By the time they were on the train and halfway there to Shizuoka the time had approached lunchtime and they were hungry. Furihata handed Akashi one of the four lunchboxes he had prepared earlier that morning, receiving a 'Thank you' from Akashi before he handed Kuroko and Kagami the other two. He took out his own lunch box from the back and they all opened their respective lunchboxes and dug in. Akashi took a bite of his lunchbox, a small happy hum escaping his throat at how delicious the lunch prepared by Furihata is while Kuroko gave Furihata a compliment at how delicious his cooking is. Kagami on the other hand kept thanking and praising the brunet between bites, Making Kuroko roll his eyes while both Akashi and Furihata chuckled in amusement at Kagami's behaviour.

They finished their lunches in comfortable silence, once they were done, Akashi closed his lunchbox and gave it back to Furihata so he could put the lunch boxes back into his bag.

An hour later they got off the train as it had reached their destination.

As they got off the train they heard Takao's voice calling them. They turned towards the voice and saw that everyone had already arrived and were waiting for them.

* * *

After exchanging greetings they made their way to the bus stop and waited for the bus that would take them to the inn they reserved to arrive, it didn't take long before the bus arrived, they got onto the bus after Murasakibara flagged for it to stop.

20 Minutes later and they were getting the key to the room they would be sharing.

They reserved one big room with four queen sized and two one person beddings so that they would get to spend even more time together, after all, it isn't often that they get to go on a vacation together, due to them going to different schools and some of them living in different cities, the teammates don't get to meet up often and they wanted to make the best of their vacation by spending every waking moment of it with each other.

The ex- teammates also wanted their significant others to get to know each other and to deepen their own bond with each other as well.

They didn't want for their repaired friendship to end the moment they move on from school and playing basketball against each other's in championships, they want for their friendship to remain even once they become working adults.

When they made it to the room they had reserved, just as Akashi had specified, the futons had already been laid out for them. They had decided that due to the long amount of time it takes to reach Shizuoka, that once they arrived they would be taking a nap before they start the list of activities they had planned for each day of the weekend.

* * *

Furihata woke up to Akashi gently shaking him awake and the sound of the alarm clock they had set before taking a nap blaring loudly. He sat up and yawned before lifting his arms and stretching them lightly.

Furihata heard a few groans as the others woke up to the sound of the alarm before Akashi turned it off.

''So, what are we going to do today?'' Takao asked mid yawn as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, hoping to get the leftover sleep out.

'' First we will obviously visit the hot springs and after we are done with that we will be leaving to catch a movie at the movie theater, Akashi already has the tickets prepared. After that we will sightseeing, then we will be going to a buffet restaurant that Murasakibara recommended from the last time he and Himuro took a vacation here in Shizuoka. Saturday we will spend the day sightseeing and most likely also shopping for souvenirs and then soaking in the hot springs again once we get back to the inn'' He said, petting Takao's head as Takao laid his head onto Midorima's lap. ''Since sunday is valentine's day, it will be spent on baking some sweets, playing some of the games this inn has to offer then soaking in the hot springs before we pack our bags and leave to go back home on the same day.'' He finished before he handed the note he had been reading that had the list of the activities that were prepared for their vacation back to Akashi.

The note of the list of activities for the weekend is the following:

Day One

1\. Soaking in the hot springs

2\. Sightseeing

3\. Catching a movie at the Cinema

4\. Going to a buffet restaurant

Day Two

1\. Sightseeing

2\. Shopping for souvenirs

3\. Soaking in the hot springs

Day Three

1\. Baking together

2\. Playing games at the inn

3\. Soaking in the hot springs

4\. Packing our bags and going home

''It seems like we will be soaking in the hot springs a lot.'' Kuroko said, running his hand through his hair.

''Of course.'' Akashi stated. ''Why go to a hot spring if we aren't going to enjoy it thoroughly?'' He said before turning towards Furihata with a smile. ''Right? Kouki?''

Furihata smiled back. ''Of course, Sei.''

''That sounds like fun!'' Kise exclaimed. ''I've never baked before, I wonder what will we be baking'' He murmured thoughtfully.

''Probably something valentine related, since valentine's day is around the corner.'' Aomine commented as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair.

* * *

Sunday

Friday and Saturday passed by without any incidents, the first day went as planned, they had played around in the hot springs before they went and visited a couple of shrines. It was nice to see the priests and priestesses usual routines. Midorima ended up buying a lot of charms, though, no one understood as to why he found it necessary to buy a charm for fertility.

After that they went to the movies using the tickets Akashi had bought. It was for some new horror movie that was apparently really scary.

Takao laughed throughout the entire movie and Furihata held onto Akashi's sleeve as if it was his lifeline out of fear.

Akashi hadn't minded that development much.

He in fact enjoyed Furihata clutching onto him so much that he hadn't even paid attention to the movie.

Kuroko teased his current light and his ex-light each time they jerked when a jump scare showed up on the screen.

Kise held Aomine's hand within his own throughout the whole movie and didn't let go even after the credits rolled.

After the movie was done, they went to the restaurant, it wasn't more than 10 minutes away from the movie theater. For a buffet place, the restaurant was cleaner than they expected, the costumer service was great too.

Kagami, Murasakibara and Aomine ate to the point where they could hardly move, and even then, they still ate dessert too only to completely end up being unable to move for a while . Everyone laughed at their predicament, even the cashiers. Kise comforted his boyfriend as said boyfriend kept whining and moaning about being too full.

Saturday involved more sightseeing and shopping for souvenirs. Midorima's first purchase involved buying his friends their lucky items of that day, which was met by an affectionate yet chaste kiss from Takao and 'thank you's from everyone else.

Furihata on the other hand bought souvenirs for his family, his friends from Seirin and a little something for Akashi. Though, that one was bought secretly.

Aomine and Kise kept taking pictures of them in front of different buildings and attractions saying how they wanted to keep a physical evidence of the trip other than souvenirs. They managed to get everyone to join them, resulting in at least five different group photos.

Kagami bought everyone food, snacks and drinks from the food stalls. Murasakibara was the most grateful for that one.

Once they got back to the inn, they made their way to their room then proceeded to strip before they soaked up in the hot springs for the first time that day, sighing in contentment at the feeling of their muscles relax after an exhausting yet fun day of walking around.

When it was time for bed, Furihata brought their beddings close and slept next to each other. When they woke up sunday morning, it was with Furihata's head laying onto Akashi's chest with his arms wrapped around Akashi's torso and Akashi's arms wrapped around Furihata's waist.

No one commented about the new sleeping arrangements, both Akashi and Furihata pretended as if it didn't happen. Though, if the blush tainting Furihata's cheeks was anything to go by, it didn't seem like he minded being that close to Akashi. The others thought that maybe Akashi's feelings aren't as one sided as Akashi had thought they were. Though they didn't tell him that.

Baking turned out more fun than any of them, other than Furihata who already know, would have thought. They ended up baking a layered chocolate cake, with that many people working on it, it didn't take long for it to be completed.

They ate it all together, enjoying the fruits of their hard work, especially those who had never baked or even cooked anything more complicated than a pack of instant noodles.

Before they went home, Furihata had called Akashi to the back of the inn. Once Akashi had arrived, Furihata had given him the homemade chocolate he had prepared the day before they left for the trip, along with the present he had bought in secret on saturday.

The present was a plush toy of a lion. ''When I saw it I had to get it, it reminded me of you.'' Furihata stated, a small smile overtaking his features as he handed the present along with the chocolate to Akashi. 'Outwardly dangerous, vicious.' Furihata thought 'Yet... At times cute and ever so breath takingly gorgeous.'

''I made some chocolate before we left on the trip since it was so close to valentine's day, I already gave the others their chocolates.''

Akashi smiled at Furihata affectionately. While the chocolate he received was just an obligatory chocolate, it still is something that Furihata had made while thinking about him, and just that alone is enough to make Akashi happy beyond belief.

''Thank you Kouki.'' Akashi said, his voice as affectionate as his gaze, he brought his hand up and placed his palm on Kouki's cheek, slowly massaging circle with his thumb onto Kouki's cheek.

He gently took hold of Kouki's chin between his thumb and forefinger before bringing Kouki's face towards his, enjoying the way a blush settled onto Kouki's cheeks. Once their faces were millimeters apart, he turned Kouki's face away from his…

… And placed a gentle chaste kiss onto his cheek.

He backed away from the blushing brunet and smiled. ''Thank you Kouki.'' Said Akashi. ''We should go back now, it's about time we start packing everything.'' He continued before he turned around and walked back into the inn with Furihata walking by his side.

While no one said it out loud, this was the best vacation they had in a very long time. Every single thing they did during their vacation was enjoyable, the sightseeing, the movies, the hot springs and even the baking which everyone other than Furihata, Kagami, Himuro and Murasakibara thought wouldn't be enjoyable.

Sunday night marked the end of their vacation with them back on their respective trains and heading back home.

Since they had all finished their homeworks before the trip and they had arrived early enough to go to bed and be able to wake up feeling well rested the next morning, no one worried about the next day being a school day.

Furihata ate dinner with his family who had welcomed him back from his trip with a lot of hugs and a delicious dinner before going about his night routine of washing his teeth, changing into his pajamas before heading to bed.

He fell asleep with a content happy smile on his face, recalling the fun time he spent with everyone during the trip.

His dreams were filled with the beautiful sceneries he saw with everyone when they went sightseeing.

In the dream he was reliving the enjoyable moments he had with everyone, laughing with them at Kagami's and Kuroko's antics. Murasakibara's love for food. Midorima's obsession with horoscope and luck, Takao's bickering with said green haired young man. And mostly, he enjoyed having Akashi right by his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I'm sure by now we have all learned that I'm shitty at updating regularly. All I can really say is I'm sorry and that I have already finished the next chapter and have a rough plan for the next two. Though, those won't be posted for a little while yet because I want to have something I can post in case I fall into the wicked clutches of that horrible writers block again.

I had been really stuck, not knowing where I want to take this story. I still don't, but at least I know what I'm going to do for the next three chapters. And yeah, we are back to chapters that are less than 1000 words again. I can't help it.

Without further blabbering from me. Here you go, the next chapter.

* * *

Kouki blinked, he had been working on his homework when he suddenly found himself thinking about a certain Akashi Seijuro, only to be woken from his thoughts by the sound of his phone chiming, alerting him to the arrival of a text message on his phone.

Kouki got out of his chair and walked towards his bedside table where he had left his phone after he came back from school and grabbed a hold of it, pressing the home button and entering the passcode when prompted to. He opened the text message app and snorted, '_Think of the devil and he will arrive.'_ He thought as he saw that the message he had received is from the certain magenta haired teen who had been plaguing his thoughts for the past couple of weeks. He opened the text message and read it's content.

''_Are you free? Can I call you right now?'' _The text message said.

''Yes, I'm free right now.'' Furihata wrote, once done, he made sure there were no misspellings before he pressed send and waited until _seen_ appeared beneath his speech bubble, indicating that Akashi had read his message. A moment later his phone began ringing, informing him that he was receiving a call from Akashi. He answered the phone before bringing it to his ear.

''Hello, Akashi.'' Furihata greeted and waited until Akashi's smooth voice reached his ears.

''Hello, Kouki.'' Akashi answered. ''I'm calling you because Kise received tickets to the amusement park from a Co-worker at his modeling job who didn't have any use for those tickets.'' Akashi paused for a moment before continuing. ''There were enough tickets for all of us, Kise invited us and asked me to invite you too since he didn't have your number yet so he couldn't contact you himself.''

Kouki thought about it for a moment. ''Sure.'' He answered. ''I would like to come along. Who are going to be there exactly?'' He asked.

''Well, Kise and Aomine are going to be there for sure. Also Kagami and Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro, Midorima and Takao, Satsuki and Riko, and finally, you and I.'' He replied. ''So 12 people.'' He finished.

''When are we going?'' Furihata asked, opening the drawer to his bedside table and taking out his planner before he walked to his desk and grabbed a pencil, opening his planned to write down the date and the time Akashi would tell him.

'' We thought it would be best to go tomorrow since today is Friday and tomorrow is Saturday thus the weekend, meaning no school.'' Akashi answered. ''The ticket were for the whole day so Kise suggested going there in the morning and staying pretty much until the amusement park closes. So we would be there at 8am and leave and 9pm.'' Akashi finished.

''That sounds great, Akashi.'' Furihata replied excitedly as he wrote down the time and the date. ''Which amusement park is it?'' He asked as he brought his pencil back to the paper and waited for Akashi's reply.

''Tokyo Dome City.'' Akashi replied.

Furihata wrote down which amusement park it is onto his planner. ''Okay, I be seeing you guys there tomorrow.'' Furihata replied, closing his planned and setting it aside.

''See you later Kouki.'' Akashi said.

''See you later Akashi. Good night.'' Furihata replied.

Furihata moved the phone from against his ear after he heard the tune that indicated the call had ended. He placed the phone on his desk before he went back to doing his homework, determined to finish them all today as he wanted to enjoy tomorrow to the fullest, then spend the whole of Sunday relaxing as he knew that despite it being fun, a whole day at an amusement park is bound to be exhausting.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, this is the last of the prewritten chapters, now I have to finish chapter 16 and chapter 17 which I have already started, though, I don't know when they will be finished, so please be patient with me. This fic has officially reached 15k words which is new for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Akashi had just finished reading a book as he had already finished all of his homework a long time ago, he closed the book and was about to pick another one up when his phone began ringing. He took the device out of his pocket, looking at the screen and seeing that the call is from Kise. He braced himself, aware of how loud Kise could be sometimes before he answered the phone.

''Good afternoon Kise.'' Akashi greeted.

''Good afternoon Akashicchi.'' Kise replied calmly yet happily.

Akashi noticed the happiness and excitement coating his friend's tone. ''Did something good happen?'' He asked, wondering what could've made his blond friend so happy.

He heard a humm before Kise began speaking again. ''Today I received tickets to Tokyo Dome's amusement park Tokyo Dome City from a Co-worker and there is enough tickets for all of us.'' Kise said. ''So I thought it would be great if we all could go.''

''When?'' Akashi asked.

''Tomorrow.'' Kise replied. ''I've already invited everyone else, now there is only you and Furihatacchi, though there is one little problem…''

''What problem.'' Akashi asked, slightly alarmed at Kise's disappointed and self deprecating tone of voice.

''I don't have Furihatacchi's phone number.'' He mumbled his statement, sounding like a sulking child. ''After so long, I don't even understand how I forgot to ask for his phone number.''

Akashi felt a little excited over the prospect of having a reason to call Kouki, so of course ''I'll tell him.'' He stated. ''I already have his number anyway.'' He added right after, trying to play it off as if he wasn't particularly happy about it.

''Okay, I will leave it to you.'' Kise said knowingly. ''See you tomorrow Akashicchi.''

''See you tomorrow Kise.'' Akashi replied before hanging up.

He took a deep breath before going through his contacts and pressing on Furihata's name, once the option to either call or write a text message showed up, he clicked the little letter icon beneath Furihata's name, once the text messaging app opened up, he typed his message before pressing send.

A bubble showed up on the screen with the message he had written. ''_Are you free? Can I call you right now?'' _

A few seconds later the word _seen_ and the date appeared beneath the bubble, indicating that Furihata had read his message.

''_Yes, I'm free right now.'' _Was the reply he received.

He looked away from his phone, closed his eyes as he took a deep calming breath, slowly exhaling it. He opened his eyes, a look of determination taking over his features before he turned his sight back towards his phone and pressing the small phone handle icon, finally calling Furihata after what felt like at least an hour, even though it only was two minutes at most. The phone didn't ring for long before Furihata answered. ''Hello, Akashi.''

Hearing Furihata's voice, Akashi couldn't help but smile fondly as he felt his shoulders relax and his heart to feel like it's getting lighter in his 's voice always did that to him, it always made him feel like any stress he felt during the day would disappear once he heard it. And it did. He let out a small, subtle sigh before his lips parted; ''Hello, Kouki.'' Akashi answered. ''I'm calling you because Kise received tickets to the amusement park from a Co-worker at his modeling job who didn't have any use for those tickets.''

And that's how Akashi ended up having plans for the next day that involved two things that were beloved to his heart. His friends and teammates from Teiko along with their significant other.

And a brunet boy called Furihata Kouki, whom his crush towards had already evolved, and he could feel himself already slowly falling in love with.


End file.
